Our Eclipse
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: Chapter 5: The Promise Made That Night - I shine down upon you but all you do is shy away and hide behind him... Why can't we be together for all Eternity...? Rather than one fleeting moment…?
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction**_

_There are different kinds of "forbidden relationships" in this world. One can see them quite clearly in your everyday life. Why don't we merely start with the ancient times…?_

_A relationship between a prince and a commoner was considered "Forbidden"._

_A relationship between the heirs to two rival families was considered "Forbidden" [Romeo X Juliet]._

_Persons from different religions were considered such [Laila X Majnu]_

_And even from poor and rich families [Devdas X Parvati] _

_And on and on it goes._

_Why is it forbidden…?_

_Is it because it's bad…?_

_Is it supposed to be __**"indecent love"...?**_

_A __**"Bad Love"**__…?_

_Chuckle_

_Is there a difference between "good love" and "bad love"?_

_Can you actually __**differentiate**__ Love…?_

_Isn't Love supposed to be without any reasons… or boundaries… or rules…?_

_Why are people so intent of imposing rules over falling in Love…?_

_What's so bad about Love that you can actually forbid it?_

* * *

**Our Eclipse**

"_I shine down upon you but all you do is shy away and hide behind him_

_Why can't we be together for all Eternity?_

_Rather than one fleeting moment…?"_

**Chapter 1**

**The Day We First Met**

Seventeen-year-old Kanata Saionji knew that, he wouldn't like her, the instant that he walked into her classroom. But now, he knew that it's not even possible that he could **hate **her.

He **loathed **her!

In the seventeen years of his life, he has never been this insulted! Every person in this school practically worships him because of the tiny fact that his father is one of the promoters of the school and his word was the last say in any matter as per this school.

And she had the nerve to do this to him!

'_Who does she think she is…?'_

"I haven't got all day, Mr. Saionji".

The pencil that the brunet was holding threatened to crack at the force that it was getting from its holder. He glared at her from his usual seat at the very end of the classroom, which was now empty except for him and her.

"How much longer are you goanna take?" she yawned.

The amber-eyed Saionji was at his wit's end as he looked down at the empty sheet on his table.

'_What made her think that I would do this…?'_

A few more minutes passed.

"I'm tired of this!" she finally said, getting to her feet, "why don't you apologize and I'll let you leave…"

-Crack-

The pencil he was holding finally broke.

"What?" he asked, his teeth gritted.

"Apologize, Saionji!" This time it was an obvious command. Her emerald eyes had gone all cold as she looked down at him, a determined look in her blank and straight face.

He looked back at her, returning the same look.

"Your father won't be very happy you know…" she said, a vicious smile spreading through her face.

His heart thumped.

Not that he was afraid of the old man… it just would be humiliating. He would never stop from teasing him about how he screwed up on the very first day of his High School Senior Year.

Kanata got to his feet.

Her smirk widened.

"I'm sorry," he muttered under his breath, his face red from all of his controlled fury.

"Do it properly!" she ordered.

With one glare directed at her, he bent forward, "I'm sorry—"

She waited.

"—Kouzuki-_sensei!_"

**~Our Eclipse~**

"I _**hate **_that woman!" exclaimed Kanata as he scored another three-pointer and continued to dribble the ball, sweating so hard that his jersey was starting to stick to his body.

"I hate her!" Kanata practically yelled as he threw the ball with more force than required leading it to fly past its intended destination.

"Shit!"

"Damn it!"

"Ugh!"

His four friends watched as Kanata Saionji continued to kick the innocent basketball with all the energy that he had multiplied by the surge of anger that he was feeling toward their new English teacher, the twenty-two year old Kouzuki-sensei.

True, the entire guy population in the school had gone nuts when they saw her entering the class (maybe except for Saionji over here who hadn't even reached class by then). Her long flowing blonde hair was lifted to a French-bun and her emerald irises were stern and sharp.

But if the guys had to describe her in a word, it would be…

"Hot!"

"What…!" snapped Saionji at Kuroyonama from whose lips had escaped that word whilst he was obviously thinking about their teacher, "What did you say?"

"She was hot…" said the latter sheepishly, wondering how the word had actually been uttered out loud when he was sure he was simply only thinking about the blonde.

"As if!" snarled Kanata before giving the basketball another kick which let it spinning along the court and settling at a corner.

"Dude, let it go man…" soothed Hikarigaoka, pushing his hand into his blond locks, trying his best not to anger his friend more than necessary for he knew that when Saionji gets angry, he gets angry for real.

"How can I let go?" Kanata muttered angrily as he slumped down on the seat beside Kurosu who was busily texting someone, "not only did she give me detention she made me _apologize _to her!"

Yoboushi sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"You _did _come late to class," he reasoned.

"_That _was not my fault," retorted the brunet at once.

Yoboushi had to apply a lot of self control to stop himself from snorting. But Kurosu never heeded for any self-control as he snorted and said, "how many times are you goanna say that?"

Saionji gave him a death glare before turning to Hikarigaoka and continued, "And the coach yelled his ass off at me having missed practice! He practically threw me off the team…"

"He put you on the benches," said Yoboushi shaking his head soberly. He still remembered how much the coach yelled at what a big brat Saionji was acting to be and it'll teach him a lesson to sit out at one of the most anticipated games of the season.

"Because of one _freaking _detention from her…!"

All this four friends sighed. How and when is his anger going to subside then had no idea. But they were surely not in the mood to let him snap his anger at them. That would be no good.

"I want her out of this school!"

"Sure…" said Yoboushi off-handedly, "we'll do something about it tomorrow… First, let's just get you home…"

"I'm serious Yoboushi!" said the brunet, practically steaming with fury, "I want her out… I never want her to step inside another classroom to teach in her life!"

"Whoa…" exclaimed Hikarigaoka as he got to his feet, "that's a little far don't you think?"

Kanata glared and then after a moment of quick thought said seriously, "you saw how rude she was to the guys…?"

"But still…"

"She _refused _your rose Nozomu…" Kanata said slowly, "No woman has _ever _refused one from you…"

"Yea…" Hikarigaoka muttered as he remembered back when he had tried to soothe her after Kanata had entered the class late and she had put him in detention. She had profusely rejected his rose, even without a cursory smile.

"So…" Kanata said, "Are you with me one this one Nozomu?"

"Sure!" said the blond, smirking.

A small smirk appeared along his lips whilst Yoboushi sighed yet again.

"Exactly how do you guys plan to kick her out?" asked Kurosu curiously.

The five guys went to deep thought, thinking on a plan but none came to their mind instantaneously. So, sighing they decided to text if anything came up and made their separate ways toward their homes.

**~Our Eclipse~**

"I'm home," Kanata muttered under his breath as he entered their old-fashioned home only to be invited by a bow from one of their maids. He removed his shoes and putting on sandals entered the living room, his muscles aching because of all the excess energy he had used up at the court.

He was just thinking of getting a hot bath and a quick nap when he passed by the dining hall and sensing his dad inside greeted, "yo! Old man… back already…?"

He hadn't taken one step past the room when he stopped, his eyes wide. Disbelievingly, he leaned backward and bent back enough so that half his body was visible to the inhabitants of the dining room.

His eyes widened more.

"You…!" Kanata exclaimed as he entered the room.

"Welcome home Kanata," greeted the bald man sitting at the dining table good-naturedly and turning to his blonde companion introduced, "this is my son… I believe you would've met him up at school…?"

"Hey…" greeted the blonde, a smile forming along her lips that Kanata found nothing but malicious and scandalous.

"Kanata," said his dad, "this is Miyu Kouzuki… well, to you she's…"

"Kouzuki-sensei," Kanata finished through gritted teeth.

**End Chapter 1**

_This is a theme that I wasn't very sure on starting. Hopefully your reviews will tell me if I'm in the right path. It's comparatively a small story and possibly will get over soon enough._

_So, what did you guys think?_

_Should I continue…?_

"_**Sometimes I wish I were a little kid again, skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dedicated to my best friend whose smile always makes me smile…_

_Yuva, this one's for you…_

**Our Eclipse**

"I have the perfect solution for your problem dude…"

Kanata Saionji was desperate enough to try anything for that was the situation that his old man and his headache of a new teacher have led him to.

"Spill," the furious brunet said as he reflected on the events of last night which had, if possible, magnified the already rising fury that he had for his new professor.

**Chapter 2**

**The Day She Smiled**

"Welcome home Kanata," greeted the bald man sitting at the dining table good-naturedly and turning to his blonde companion introduced, "this is my son… I believe you would've met him up at school…?"

"Hey…" greeted the blonde, a smile forming along her lips that Kanata found nothing but malicious and scandalous.

"Kanata," said his dad, "this is Miyu Kouzuki… well, to you she's…"

"Kouzuki-sensei," Kanata finished through gritted teeth.

The blonde smiled at him for an instant before turning to his father and continuing, "You know, I could never remember Kanata being such a troublemaker…"

"Oh really…?" the older Saionji eyed his irritated son with a malicious glint evident in his eyes as he asked, "What did he do Miyu?"

Kanata stood there, steaming with fury as she shrugged her shoulders, without giving his father a proper reply and instead simply said, "nothing really… just this and that…"

"Meaning…?" asked Hosho, frowning.

"You know Uncle Hosho," said the blonde off-handedly, "why don't we just forget it…?"

"No," said Hosho seriously, "tell me Miyu… what did he do?"

Miyu gently smiled and said, "Nothing Uncle…"

The elder Saionji turned to the brunet, "Kanata…?"

"**I got detention!" **snapped the younger Saionji as he got to his feet and slammed the table with his hands, "**And it looks like I won't be playing for the Team cause of this! I hope you're happy!"**

With that the young brunet stormed out of the dining hall in full fury.

**~Our Eclipse~**

"That's all…?" asked Hikarigaoka, confused, "It sounds as though you were the one who broke the news to your old man…"

"Yea doesn't seem like a big deal to me dude," said Kurosu as he got in pace with Saionji and Hikarigaoka who were walking out of the school gates.

"Dude…"

"She's moving in man!" Saionji practically shouted as with mounting fury he punched the school wall going, "Ugh!"

"What?" his three friends chorused.

"She's m-moving in?" asked Hikarigaoka, nervously.

"Does that mean we can't come play PSP games at your place anymore?" Kuroyonama asked, bewildered.

"Or have our after match parties…?"

"Or late night movies…?"

"As long as that hag's gonna live with us, none of that is possible…!"

"That's a bummer," Kurosu sighed, dejectedly.

"Sure is," Nozomu mirrored his despair.

It was then that Kuroyonama's face lit up.

"I have the perfect solution for your problem dude…"

**~Our Eclipse~**

Saionji gulped as he thought about the obviously disastrous solution that Kuroyonama had come up with and termed as "the perfect solution". Sure, it seemed perfect with the way he said it but still, there are a lot of things that could go horribly wrong.

For the first time in his adolescent life, Kanata looked into the mirror to check whether he looked presentable. He was wearing his black turtle-neck sweater and black pants. He didn't know why but he's heard many people (mostly fan girls) comment that he looks good in black above all other colors.

Saionji took in a deep breath and made his way towards the dining hall.

He entered the kitchen to the smell of burning soup. Instantly, he took a step outside.

All of his plans forgotten, he practically yelled, "what the **hell **do you think you're doing?"

The pony-tailed blonde at the kitchen counter, didn't even fully turn to acknowledge the brunet before wiping the bead of sweat at her forehead as she explained, "I wanted to surprise Uncle Hosho…"

"By **destroying **the kitchen?" snapped Saionji as he entered the kitchen, his hand to his nose, to block out that incredibly pungent smell that was coming from a pot that the blonde was working on.

"No…" this time her voice was low and dejected. And if he had heard correctly, it was quivering lightly as well.

But that didn't mean that she can destroy their kitchen.

"What were you** thinking?"** he asked as he came to the stove and stood beside her. He looked into the pot and found a dark liquid boiling, unrecognizable items floating atop.

"I know how to do this…" she replied in barely more than a whisper.

Saionji looked at her and was surprised by the way her emerald-orbs suddenly looked a little obscure. Something inside his churned as he saw her turn off the stove without showing her face and start towards the sink with the pot.

Despite his irritation toward his professor, the young brunet asked lightly, "What were you planning on making?"

She mumbled something which the brunet didn't quite catch so he asked, "what…?'

"I wanted to make Kushiyaki for him…," she said sniffing lightly, "as a thank-you for letting me stay here…"

"Are you goanna cry?" asked Kanata, taking an immediate step back.

"Of course not!" she snapped but her voice broke as a tear slipped through her glinting emerald irises.

She turned away at once as she grabbed her face with her hands, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Please go away Kanata," she mumbled under her breath.

"Hey…" he took a step toward her but thought better of it as he walked away from her.

But he stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and looked back. He wondered why she bothered to wash all those burnt pots and pans when there were cooks and cleaners lined up to do it for her.

He sighed before leaving her in that kitchen alone.

**~Our Eclipse~**

Twenty-three year old Miyu Kouzuki walked out of the Saionji Mansion guest-bedroom, wearing her night clothes and a depressed face. She couldn't believe that she actually cried in front Kanata. She had no idea how she was going to face him in class now.

It was no secret that the boy hated her.

It had been only three days since she started as the English professor there and she already has two broken windows, four of her notes missing and once even her shoe gone.

It was easy to figure out that the brunet and his little gang was the cause of all this even if they didn't do it directly. She knew that he lost his spot at the Basketball team cause she gave him detention that day but it was obvious that the Coach would've done the same thing even if somebody else had given him detention. But that still doesn't stop his fans and followers to harass the daylights out of her.

And now he had seen her cry. She sighed as she thought about all the ways he'd torture her with the tiny little fact that she tends to break down at failures.

Sighing, she entered the kitchen to find the Saionjis already seated opposite each other. The elder Saionji had his usual smile on and the younger, his usual frown on. She seriously wondered how these two could be father and son. Even in looks, they don't match. But she's seen Hitomi Saionji's pictures and she could understand where Kanata gets his killer good-looks from.

She took her seat beside Uncle Hosho and offered a strained smile.

"You look tired Miyu," Hosho noticed, his smile fading, "are you feeling okay?'

"I'm fine Uncle," Miyu said at once, putting on a brighter smile but her words were cut mid-way when Himura-san who works as the cook there said, bringing in a closed tray, "of course she's tired Master… after all, she didn't let us even clean the dishes today…"

"Why is that?" asked Hosho at once, frowning.

Himura placed the tray in the middle of the table and opening it said, "She's an excellent cook Master Saionji".

Miyu's jaw almost dropped as she saw the tray filled with beautifully cooked and elegantly decorated Kushiyaki, their reddish tinge glowing lightly as though they had just been taken out of the oven.

"B-but…" Miyu started but it was the younger Saionji who interrupted this time.

"Seriously can we eat now?" he asked, slightly irritated, "I'm dead hungry…"

"Did I not teach you manners Kanata?" asked Hosho.

"Wait, let me think…" Kanata said seriously and then after a second said, "No dad… I don't ever remember you teaching me manners".

Hosho sighed and then with a grin said, "I knew you'd say that but I hoped you'd consider that with your sensei around, you'll be more well-behaved".

"Well, you thought wrong didn't you dad?" smirked Kanata as he leaned forward and grabbed a stick into which was set the fish dish.

But before he even brought it toward him, Miyu noticed the tiny yellow spot on the brunet's sweater, it's essence magnified by the sweater's black color.

She stared at him, as realization finally hit her.

"You are an angel," Hosho said as he patted her gently on the back and took his bite oh that delicious dish.

Kanata bent down to take a bite and lifted his head just enough to catch her eye.

Miyu's heart soared as she caught his eye.

Before she realized what she was doing, she smiled.

**End Chapter 2**

_**A/N: **__how was it guys? I seriously think I lost touch of my stories cause of all these out-station trips… I hope you guys can still like these stories…_

"_**A hug is like a boomerang - you get it back right away"**__****_


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Eclipse**

"I'm off to school now Uncle Hosho," her cheery voice was the first thing that Kanata heard that morning as he got out of his room, still in his vest and tracks only to come face-to-face with his Sensei-cum-housemate Miyu Kouzuki.

"Morning Kanata," she smiled.

Kanata nodded, his eyes looking still a little bit sleepy. Undoubtedly, she found this funny.

"I bet majority of your fans will quit if they see you like this," she whispered with a teasing smile, "you look too awful…"

She took a step to leave but returned and said with a smile, "take a bath Kanata… you seriously stink…"

Kanata raised an eyebrow and remarked, "Just so you know, my fans _love _me in my basketball games and I actually look and smell better right now, comparatively…"

Miyu stood there for a moment, contemplating his words whilst Kanata was internally rejoicing at beating her down but his celebrations didn't last long since she came up with a comeback.

"Girls these days don't have much taste, do they?"

She tilted her head sideways, a grin adorning her face as Kanata stood there, glaring. She left the young brunet in his messy clothes and evenly messy hair with a priceless look of loathing evident in his face.

True, he never liked those girls ogling at him but that doesn't mean that _she _of all people can tell him that they don't have taste, meaning that _he _wasn't worth watching.

"Go to hell, hag," Kanata muttered under his breath, watching her retreating back.

"Not if _you're_ going to be there".

**Chapter 3**

**The "Other" Guy**

"I thought after that dinner incident, she started to maybe like you a bit," Hikarigaoka said between his gasps for breath as he sat down at the bench, his full attire wet from perspiration after an entire hour of practice.

"That's what I thought as well…"

Saionji, who was already seated at the bench, handed him a bottle of water, a disapproving look in his sharp amber orbs.

Although he had been narrating (more like complaining) about what happened with his blonde teacher in the morning, Saionji's gaze returned to the ongoing practice session that he was banned from. It irritated him so much, beyond limits, that he has to sit out not only during the actual game but also in all the practices leading up to it.

It was all _her _fault.

"Hikarigaoka!" their coach shouted, "Back in the game!"

"Yes coach…" the blond muttered before throwing the half-empty water bottle back to the brunet and returned to the game.

Saionji got up and taking a step forward, stared at his blonde best-friend for a second before realizing that the coach's eyes were on him. Not wanting to meet his gaze at once, the brunet slowly turned and faced his coach with a stony face. The coach gave him a steely glance before turning away and returning his attention to the practice match between the team members.

Saionji hated it.

He hated to be stuck in this situation.

He had almost always had his way with everything.

What did he do that was _so_ wrong that the only thing that drives him was taken away from him? How could she do this to him? The guy who had had so much pride and happiness in his eyes when he helped them win the Championship last year eyed him with plain disgust.

Why did this happen?

It was just one freaking detention for being late for five freaking minutes!

"I hate her!"

**Our Eclipse**

"I love you"

Saionji stared at the girl before him and blinked. The brunette before him looked up at him, her beautiful face completely crimson, anticipating a reply.

"What?" Saionji asked his face mirroring plain confusion.

The brunette hesitated for a second before repeating, "I-I love you Kanata…"

Saionji paced before her for a minute, much to the confusion of the olive-orbed teen before him. Her heart was beating fast against her chest as she hoped against hope that by some unknown miracle, he would accept her… give her a chance that he had denied almost more than a dozen girls in the past year alone.

The brunet came to a stop before her and with his hand on his chin, in an almost thoughtful look, he asked hesitantly, "I'm sorry but I gotta ask one thing…"

The brunette nodded her head vigorously indicating him to go ahead.

Saionji straightened and with an almost annoyed look in his eyes asked, "Who the heck are you?"

**Our Eclipse**

"A-and h-he a-asked…"

"Tina," the blonde's soothing voice and her soft touch as she slowly and patiently patted the brunette hair of the girl who was sobbing on her lap, her tears flowing fast, "Relax… and tell me what he asked…"

Tina fought back a few tears and narrated on how she had conjured up all her guts and after nearly an entire year of liking the Kanata Saionji, she had been able to tell him how she felt about him.

"But he asked me who exactly I _am_…" she sobbed, looking into those emerald irises of her teacher who had started to console her inside the staff room for the past twenty minutes.

"This isn't fair!" cried Tina as she grabbed her face with both her hands, "he could've just said 'sorry not interested'…! Why Sensei…? Why did he have to do that…? Does he hate me…?"

"He's an idiot…" Miyu said softly, as she grabbed Tina's wet hands in hers and with a smile continued, "He's an idiot if he hadn't noticed such a sweet and beautiful girl…"

Tina tried to wipe away her tears as she managed to give her sweet teacher a smile for all her kind words.

"He isn't worth it…"

Tina shook her head lightly, "no… I'm not worthy enough for him… that's why…"

Miyu sighed before she asked, "what made you like him?"

The brunette looked starry-eyed for a second as she ranted, "He's smart, handsome, seriously cool and super talented in basketball… I fell for his slam dunk the very first day I saw him practicing basketball a year back…"

"He's smart…" Miyu said lightly, "that is cause he knows how to use his brains… he's handsome because his mother was a beauty… About the "cool" part, I'm not even sure why you would even term him as that… seriously…

"The guy is stubborn, self-centered, a total jerk who doesn't know how to treat a girl and a lot of other things that I cannot tell to a fellow student, especially his fan…"

Tina chuckled at her teacher's animated hatred toward the basketball star.

Miyu smiled at finally cracking the poor heartbroken brunette and said, "You keep that smile, okay…? Who knows how many guys are gonna fall for it…"

Tina's cheek reddened a little bit as she nodded and got to her feet.

"Thanks sensei…"

Miyu got to her feet as well and shrugged said, "I'm your teacher… you needn't thank me… It's my job to keep you people of sound mind and body…"

Tina chuckled again before bowing and leaving the staff room.

Miyu smiled to herself as she turned to her cabin and started to pack stuff to leave for home. She yawned as she realized how tired she actually was. Fully ready to leave, she turned toward the door when somebody stopped her.

"Hey…" he said with his smile wide and his handsome face a sight to see.

"Hi…" Miyu said, almost hesitantly.

**Our Eclipse**

"_She's not home yet? Why…?"_

"How should _I _know?" Kanata practically yelled into his phone as he paced inside his room, his other hand busily messing his hair as he clenched and unclenched it, his irritation obviously showing.

"_You don't think something happened to her…?"_

Kanata came to a stop and said, "Not till now".

"_Don't worry dude," _Hikarigaoka's voice sounded tensed and nervous, _"I'm sure nothing happened to her…"_

"Well actually, if something happened to her it'd be good thing," Kanata explained with a smirk, "So, I'm not the one worried…"

"_Jesus Kanata, seriously…? When did you turn this evil, man?"_

"I'm home!"

Kanata's ears pricked a little at the sound of her voice, a little more cheerful than usual.

"I'll call you back," he told Nozomu, "she's home…"

In a swift motion, Kanata dropped his phone on his bed, checked his reflection in the mirror a second enough to make his hair a little bit presentable and dashed to open the door and stood at the corridor, startling the smiling blonde who was about to cross his room and head to hers.

"Whoa!" she gasped and blinked, "w-what's wrong?"

"You're late," he said, looking at her almost sternly.

"Who are you," she tried to weave past him but his basketball instincts kept her there, "my dad..?"

"Where have you been?" he snapped, placing his hands on both walls of the corridor, clearing blocking her way.

Miyu, after all her attempts to get past him, sighed.

"That's none of your business," she said, his arms crossed.

"It so is, if you're gonna live in my house," Kanata said, unknowingly anger creeping through his system at her response.

"It's Uncle Hosho's house," she snapped.

The two glared daggers at each other until finally Kanata frowned and asked, "Don't tell me… were you on a _date?"_

"Make way, Kanata…"

This is so going against the plan, thought the brunet. All their plans will go haywire if she started to go out with some other guy. Besides, who is this "other" guy anyway?

"Who is this "other" guy anyway?" he asked raising his voice a little bit.

"Sorry?" Miyu asked, plain confused.

"I mean…" Kanata gulped and corrected with his cheeks slightly red, "Who is the… Who is the unlucky guy?"

Miyu stared at him for a whole minute before a smirk finally spread along her cheek. As Kanata watched, she took gentle steps towards the brunet much to the surprise of the latter. His grip against the wall loosened as she came closer.

He took an involuntary step back as she came so close to his face that he could smell her enticing perfume.

"Kanata," she asked, her fingers gently grazing his cheek, "are you…"

Kanata's heart began to race and he didn't have many secrets as to why. Something stirred inside of him as she neared him enough for him to trace the lines along her glossy lips. Her breath fell on his lips as she whispered the next word.

"…jealous…?"

Kanata's heart almost stopped as she said it.

"W-what?" was all he could muster before she hit his forehead playfully, with a huge grin and got past him.

He stood there, still in shock as she reached her door, smiling to herself.

"Just kidding," she said as she opened her room, still chuckling at the look on the brunet's face.

He turned and stared at her closed door from the position he stood. Within seconds, she opened the door again and with a smile said, "Oh ya… its Yamamura-sensei… your Math teacher…"

"Mizuki-sensei…?"

She smiled, as a small blush crept to her cheeks, "see ya at dinner…"

Kanata walked back into his room, a little bit stony faced. He felt as though his stomach was filled with lead as he walked to his bed and fell on the bed, face-first.

He lay there for an entire three minutes before his mobile began to ring.

At the backdrop of that rock music that was coming from his mobile, Kanata's muffled voice was barely audible but from whatever that could be heard, this is what we could make out:

"What a life, man…"

**End Chapter 3**

_That last line is actually from the movie __**Vaanam **__where the hero says __**"enna life da idhu…"**__ after an 'incident' with his girlfriend. Thought it would be perfect for the end of this chapter… what did you guys think…? Hope it wasn't that bad… _

_Anyway, do update._

"_**Pain is the only way you'd know that you are still alive"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Eclipse**

Our little plan to get that damn blonde kicked out of school was not working too well, if I say so myself. I still have to wake up to the sound of her exiting the house to go to her work as the English Sensei to my School.

Ever since I heard that she might be going out with Yamamura-sensei, I realized that the plan was a total run down. Yamamura-sensei was the kinda guy whom any girl would fall for and the kinda guy who can make her happy. Many guys go to him for advice and there are even more guys who are close with him cause he treats them as equals.

For me, he's just a teacher I like cause he makes Math fun.

But now cause of him, our plan to make Kouzuki fall for me and get kicked out of school because of indiscriminate behavior and of having a relationship with a student was spoiled. Now, she's never going to leave this school since she scored the ideal boyfriend—Mizuki Yamamura.

I felt like I lost an important match.

I felt empty for some reason.

I felt hurt for reasons I can never decipher.

I hate this!

**Chapter 4**

**When the Student Becomes The Teacher**

"Bon appétit," she said cheerfully as she took her seat opposite mine, that Friday night.

The whole house was empty except for the two of us. My dad was gone for the weekend to some important conference to be held in Kyushu and all the servants had been dismissed for the weekend as well since "somebody" wanted to do their share of housework for letting her stay at the Mansion free of cost.

She even made dinner.

I looked down and saw that it was…

"Ramen…?" I asked, almost annoyed.

She pouted a little but didn't reply. She continued with her dinner whilst I continued to stare at her, my irritation obviously evident in my eyes.

It was a Friday night for god sake.

I got to my feet without touching my food and pulling out my mobile, dialed Hikarigaoka's number. I walked out of the kitchen, my phone to my ear.

But before he even picked up the call, I heard the chair behind me move and turned to see that she had gotten to her feet as well and started to clean up, even though I was certain that she had not but one mouthful of her own cooking.

"What..?" I asked, closing my mobile with a snap, "can't handle your own cooking?"

She didn't reply.

And that irritated me.

I cocked my head sideways and asked, "are you gonna ignore me or what?"

She looked up at me, her face blank but her eyes telling a story of their own.

"None of your business," she snapped and left halfway from cleaning the table.

"Yo!" I called out to her as she continued walking towards her room, "you left a spot!"

The sharp snap of her door closing was what I got for a reply.

I sighed.

Oddly, I felt empty.

I eyed the two bowls of ramen still standing near the sink for in her hurry she hadn't emptied the contents. My mobile rang and the voice of Hikarigaoka greeted my already aggravated self.

"_Hey… why you called? Any problem..?"_

I sighed and muttered, "Nah… it's nothing…"

**Our Eclipse**

Miyu exited her room, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and wearing a knee-length midnight black dress. Her stomach growled but she had to hold on till she reaches that English restaurant that Mizuki mentioned on the phone.

Thinking about Mizuki, make color appear along her already slightly pink cheeks but she tried to brush it away with a vigorous shake of her head.

"Where are _you _headed?"

Miyu stopped and took a deep breath before snapping at the brunet who was leaning against his doorsill, "that's none of your concern…"

"Guessing from that outfit and your heels," he gave her a calculating glance starting from her head right down to her black heels, "_Dine 'n Dance?"_

Miyu fumed in anger, mostly because he obviously figured out the place where Mizuki had suggested.

She tried to move past him but the heels being new for her, she tripped and fell. Though being an adult, Miyu knew that she tends to break down during nervous situations, especially when she's alone.

But now, even though he was here, (not to mention that he was her **student**), her eyes started to tear up as she realized that she was going to make a fool of herself in that dance-floor when Mizuki asks her for a dance and if she refuses, he's going to think that she's not interested in him.

"You're hopeless," she heard the brat's voice as he kneeled before her and put out a hand for her.

She looked at his handsome face, wondering how this kid looks more of an adult than her at the moment. Nonetheless, she took his hand and was caught a little off-guard by its warmth.

"Come here…" he muttered and gently dragged her into his room.

She was getting more shocked with every passing minute as she was completely thrown away at how neat his room was and she knew for a fact that he prohibits maids from entering it even to clean.

She was also surprised at how huge his room was (with his own high-tech audio system with woofer speakers) compared to her own.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she asked, her voice cracking as he turned on the stereo with the hand that was not holding hers and pressing a series of buttons landed on a slow tune.

"For a change," he said and with one swift movement, pulled her closer, his other hand now finding its way to her hip and whispered with his face inches away from hers, "**I'm** going to be teaching **you**…"

As the tune echoed around the room, the two fell silent and Miyu felt herself move to the music, following his lead.

It seemed easy, to do this, whilst in his arms.

Before they knew it, they were so close that Miyu could practically feel his heartbeat.

"Don't try too much," he whispered, "just move with the music and let him lead you…"

Miyu nodded lightly.

A few minutes passed as the two danced, lost in each other's thoughts.

Suddenly as though realizing what they were doing, Kanata broke away from her. He looked completely flushed as he strolled over to his window and pulled away the curtains.

Miyu stood there for an entire minute, wondering if something was wrong. True, she was happy and little bit fuzzy inside.

But she had no idea that the brunet was going through an unknown kinda elatedness ripping through his heart, making his mind completely blank and devoid of any other thoughts but of the blonde.

It was maddening.

"Are you okay…?"

He closed his eyes tight and gripped the window sill with such a force that he felt his palms sting.

Miyu stood there, blinking and wondering what went wrong.

She gasped when she realized that she was already ten minutes late for her date.

"Shit!" she gasped, "I'm late…"

She was about to exit the room but with an afterthought, she walked towards the young brunet and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kanata…?" she called tenderly.

Kanata slowly turned his face to meet hers, although nervous as hell inside but his face betraying none of those emotions.

"Thanks," she said lightly and gave him a soft peck on his cheek and started to exit his room, her spirits high as she was going to see Yamamura again the same day.

Long after she was gone, Kanata fell on his bed backwards.

A millions thoughts were rushing through his head.

But one thought was constant.

He picked up his phone, dialed a number and after they picked up at the other side, said, "Shall we call it off…?"

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**OUR ECLIPSE**

So what if he had started to develop a crush for his teacher?

So what if his plan to kick her out backfired?

"Damn you Miyu," the young lad cursed under his breath as his English teacher smiled at her class as they all raised their hands (except him) for a question she had raised.

True, as contrasting to how she was two months back when she started at the school afresh, she had warmed up to the students more. She had also become a counselor to all the girls at various classes who come to her with different kinds of problems (mostly relating to their social life).

Kanata leaned back on his chair, a deadbeat look in his auburn irises, wondering how long he was going to take to make these feelings go away. He knew and kinda hoped it won't take long for it was merely a crush.

"Dude…" he heard Hikarigaoka's whisper to his right, "You've been staring at her for a very **long **time Saionji…"

An endearing blush crept along the cheeks of the brunet as he abruptly rested his arms on the chair and his face along with.

The blond stuffed his snigger as their teacher chose that exact minute to say almost sarcastically, "Saionji, if it's **naptime **you want, I suggest you go to the Kindergarten division**…"**

The entire class broke out laughing, as this time Kanata's face turned an even darker shade of crimson, but this time out of anger.

**Chapter 5**

**The Promise Made That Night**

"I **hate **that woman…" Kanata muttered under his breath, a frown decorating his handsome façade as he sat there at the cafeteria table with his gang, the food before him lying untouched.

The three other guys tried to stifle their grins but of no avail.

After few more minutes of cursing the blonde under his breath, Kanata finally sighed and said, "I **hate **this… I totally hate this…"

That was it…

As the brunet slowly turned the color of succulent magenta, his three best friends broke out laughing leading the brunet to storm out of the cafeteria in evident anger and obvious embarrassment.

He couldn't understand what was happening to him anymore.

He didn't want this…

…not one bit!

"…ha... I never thought of you as the daring type Mizuki-kun…"

Kanata froze in his steps.

It was the soothing and kinda enticing voice of his English teacher and it was obvious that she was addressing his Math Sensei.

"That's another thing you should know about me…"

Kanata didn't like the way Yamamura-sensei's voice lowered to a whisper. He took a few steps towards the voices and realized that it was coming from the Music Club Room and was a little bit surprised that in his blind anger he had come all the way to the secluded parts of the fourth floor.

Secluded….

"Freakin' shit…!"

He knew that it was unmasked jealousy that was rising along his veins as he stood there, fists clenched and his head bowed, listening to their tender conversations, listening in on their private moments… wondering… wondering why hell was raining down on him.

The next second he ran.

He ran as fast as he could, down the fourth flight of stairs, along the main corridors and still in his indoor shoes, ran out the main building much to the amazement of many of the other students and few teachers. He didn't stop running till he ran out the school and along the roads, into the Saionji Mansion and finally into his room, locking it behind him.

He fell on his bed, face-first, fully dressed and still wearing his school indoor shoes, breathing heavily, and perspiration running along his face and down his neck, practically drenching his pillow.

He vaguely heard the maid knocking on his door, obviously worried.

He threw his mobile across the room when he saw that he was getting repeated calls from his friends from school.

He hated to have to face the truth.

The truth that he was in love…

The truth that he was throwing a tantrum…

Throwing a tantrum cause the girl he liked publically humiliated him…

A tantrum cause she was hugging and kissing and romancing someone else.

**Our Eclipse**

Kanata lay on his back, thinking…

It was only two entire hours after he stormed out of his school and onto his bed did he realize that it was the thirteenth day of August—the day of his Mother's twelfth death anniversary.

His father had gone to sweep his mother's grave.

And he didn't…

He hadn't gone to do that for all these twelve years…

Kanata sighed as he tried to remember that night of his mother's funeral. All that came to his mind was many hugs and many tears that had drenched that black dress that his father was totally unable to get him into and in the end a nice lady had done it for him.

But other than that, he seldom remembered what happened that night.

And many nights after that…

"Kanata…? You in there…?"

Kanata sighed.

Why is she bothering with him?

He didn't want to respond but before he heard himself say, "Yea…"

She didn't come in and that slightly surprised (and disappointed) Kanata a little bit.

"Are you okay?"

Kanata got to his feet and slowly walked to the door.

"Yes…" he whispered placing his palm gently on the door.

Then silence…

"I want to talk to you…"

His heart thumped.

He didn't know whether he was okay or not with that.

But that didn't stop him from opening the door.

**Our Eclipse**

Kanata sat at the table in the dining room, his hands stretched to the table, his eyes staring at the table but his ears catching every move that the blonde was making while brewing both of them a hot cup of green tea.

She was yet to mention the reason for calling him out of his room to talk. He couldn't fathom what she wanted to talk about.

"Here…" she said while placing his steaming mug of tea.

She sat opposite him, a thoughtful look in her eyes as she slowly sipped her tea.

He lifted his cup and stared at the steam emitting from it. Before he took his first sip, he asked, "What did you wanna talk about?"

She took an entire minute to respond during which he managed to drain more than half-a-cup of his tea (and surprisingly realized how hungry he was… after all, he had skipped lunch).

"Why do you not go to sweep Aunt Hitomi's grave?"

Kanata stared at her, confused.

"Why do you ask?"

She frowned before replying, "Please do not tackle a question with a question…"

The young brunet started to get annoyed.

"I don't want to…"

"You don't want to answer or you don't want to go to your mom's grave?"

Kanata emptied his cup and got to his feet, "Whateva…"

Miyu was on her feet at once, and with a deadly look in her eyes, she said "Sit down!"

Startled, Kanata sat back down on the chair, blinking.

"You are so stupid Kanata…" she said, her hands on the table, an irritated look in her eyes, "Why do you try to look so tough…?"

"Am not…" he muttered under his breath, leaning back on his chair, his arms crossed.

She sighed and sitting back on her chair said, "You don't have to bottle it all in Kanata…"

Kanata blinked.

"_You don't have to bottle it all in Kanata…"_

Those words were so familiar… as though from a long forgotten dream.

"Don't you remember the promise I made…?"

Kanata's heart began to race.

"What?"

The blonde smiled.

**End Chapter 5**

**A/N: **Well, I hoped that this chapter would be longer but well it's getting harder and harder to find time to write. Am sorry about that… Hopefully updates will be more frequent.

Now, for today's thought—

"_**I think everybody should get rich and famous and do everything they ever dreamed of so they can see that it's not the answer"**_

_**~Jim Carrey**_


End file.
